The Secret
by Amarisa
Summary: Something happened to Kagome and when the others realize what it was, Inuyasha is out for blood.
1. Default Chapter

THE SECRET Prologue By: Lady Amarisa Silvermoon Disclaimers: Normal stuff. Don't own them, just the idea. Please don't sue me. I tried to make this as realistic as possible, so all of you could get the actual feel of the situation. Key word there: tried. So, yeah, normal stuff. Enjoy!  
  
Kagome stared down the well at the darkness below. The infinite darkness. She would leave it all, leave the horrors in her life and return to those who had the power to protect her. And there she would stay, as they always hoped she would. She would stay and never again return to her future world, never. Without a single glance behind her, and her backpack nearly ripping at the seams and far too heavy for her to lift much less carry over long distances, she grabbed her bicycle, climbed over the ledge and fell in, not jumped, but fell helplessly.  
  
"Is Kagome here yet?" Shippo asked anxiously as he paced back and forth.  
  
"Calm down, master Shippo," Myouga ordered gently. "She'll be here when she gets here. There's no need to worry."  
  
"I don't like it. She said she'd be back in two weeks! She's three days late!! Something's wrong! I know it!!"  
  
"I assure you, nothing is wrong. Lady Kagome has not always been very punctual when it comes to arriving here on time, but she always comes, so there is nothing you should worry yourself over. Give her time."  
  
"But —"  
  
"Give her time, young master."  
  
Shippo sighed and continued his pacing. "And where's Inuyasha? Usually he's here, so where is he?"  
  
"Lord Inuyasha has his own reasons for being where he is. I am sure he has a reason for not being here. He's probably back at the village with Miroku and Sango checking on something."  
  
"But he's always here when Kagome comes back! He should be here now! He should —" But his cries silenced when a pale hand rose out of the well and grabbed a hold of the ledge weakly. Shippo instantly jumped up and helped to pull Kagome's bicycle and Kagome out of the well, noticing how heavy things were this time. "Kagome!" he cried. "Why did you bring so much this time?" Then he looked her over. She had on a simple pair of jeans and a thick black sweater, as if she were trying to keep out the cold from her body, but it was not cold out today. "And why aren't you wearing your normal school uniform? Didn't you have school today? You aren't even wearing a skirt."  
  
Kagome stared at Shippo for a few seconds, it was so brief before she spoke again that Shippo thought he didn't notice how sad her eyes seemed. "I had school, yes," she answered softly. "But I didn't go. I decided to stay here with all of you."  
  
"You're staying?!!" the little kitsune asked enthusiastically, overjoyed that Kagome finally made up her mind on the matter. "Yeah!!" He flew towards her and hugged her around her abdomen just as he had done so many times before. However, this time something was different. This time Kagome seemed to recoil from him, but she quickly pushed aside the movement and returned the embrace as if nothing were wrong, so Shippo thought nothing of it.  
  
"My lady, Kagome," said Myouga as he jumped onto her shoulder. "It is good to see you again. And I am very pleased to hear that you have decided to stay."  
  
Kagome smiled sadly and nodded. "I had no other choice," she added so softly that they barely heard her. "Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"He's not here!" Shippo nearly snapped as he hopped away from Kagome. "And I'm glad."  
  
"Shippo!" scolded Kagome.  
  
"Well I am! He's always messing things up!"  
  
"Do you know where he is?" Kagome asked quickly, almost fearfully.  
  
"Not entirely."  
  
"He just said he had to leave to check on something, he didn't say where he was going," Myouga explained. "We believe he is back at the village with Miroku, Sango and Kaede. But we do not know for sure. Why do you ask, Lady Kagome?"  
  
"Oh . . . good . . ." breathed Kagome quietly. "Oh, no reason. I just wanted to know. Well . . . um . . . when he comes back . . . when they come back . . . could you please tell them that I wish to be alone for a while . . ." It was more of a statement than a question for a favor.  
  
"My lady . . . ?"  
  
"What do you mean?! Aren't you going to stay with us? Can't we come with you?"  
  
"No, Shippo, I'm sorry," she smiled sweetly, and solemnly. "I really need to be alone right now. I don't think it'll be a good thing if you, any of you, were near me. Please understand, I don't mean to be rude. I just . . . really need to be alone right now . . . I'm sorry. . . ." With that, she picked up her bag, anchored it to her bicycle and rode off, never once looking back. 


	2. Chapter One

THE SECRET Part 1 By: The Lady Amarisa Silvermoon Disclaimers: Normal stuff. Don't own, don't sue, that kind of thing. Enjoy!  
  
Inuyasha streaked through the forest at breakneck speed, a blur to any who managed to catch the tiniest of glimpses of him. Kirara followed closely behind him carrying Miroku and Sango on her back. He was furious. Kagome should have returned two days ago, and the third day was nearly complete! He was going to tell her off when he saw her she could count on that! The nerve of her! She promised him she would return in two weeks and no later. She was lucky he even gave her that long! He could've gone to the future and dragged her back kicking and screaming if necessary, but no! He respected and trusted her decision and promise and he waited for her. Well, he was through waiting. If she did not come back by tonight, he would go and get her!  
Kirara leapt above the treetops and flew over the land to travel better. Inuyasha chose to stay on the ground. He needed to get some energy spent or else he would rip Kagome to shreds when he finally saw her. Shippo would have to do some fancy illusions to keep him from screaming his lungs out at her if he didn't try to kill her in first place. Narrowing his eyes, he leapt a few times to reduce distance before he continued to run. Yes, she was in for an earful when he saw her but plans changed when they finally arrived and met an unexpected scene.  
"What do you mean she doesn't want anyone near her?!"  
Myouga flinched and cowered away from his Lord's wrath. "My-my Lady Kagome wishes not to be disturbed."  
"She seemed especially determined to get away from you . . ." Shippo teased.  
Inuyasha gave him such a glare that he yipped and ran behind Sango, sticking his tongue out from behind her legs.  
"Inuyasha, be nice," Sango ordered strongly.  
"Yeah!" chimed Shippo.  
"That goes double for you!" Shippo looked up at her with a hurt expression. "Traitor . . ." he whimpered.  
Sango picked up the little kitsune by the back of his shirt and plopped him down on Miroku's lap where the monk was sitting. Then she turned to Inuyasha. "If she wants to be alone for a while then leave her be. Usually it's for a good reason."  
"And exactly what would that be?!"  
"I don't know! I can't read minds!"  
Inuyasha huffed and sat roughly on the ground, crossing his arms and legs instantly. "When she gets back tell her I want to speak with her."  
Myouga cleared his throat and backed away.  
"What now?!!"  
"Well, m-my Lord, she is not in her usual spirits."  
"And what exactly do you mean by that?"  
"Well, she seemed, not like herself."  
"You said that already . . ." he growled.  
"Yes, well, she seemed . . . um . . . depressed in a way."  
"Come to think about it," Shippo added from Miroku's lap. "She did seem really sad for some strange reason. And her bag was nearly exploding because it had so much stuff in it. But the good part is she said she's staying here with us from now on!!" he added happily.  
Everyone in the party's gaze snapped to Shippo. Inuyasha could not believe what he was hearing, and Miroku and Sango seemed almost terrified.  
"She's staying . . ." Inuyasha whispered in disbelief. "She said that? You aren't lying to me are you?!"  
"No, my Lord. She said it herself. She has decided to stay with us in this era from now on. That is why her bag was so full. However, she would not explain why she had come to this decision. All she asked was where everyone was, especially you my Lord, and then stated that she did not think it would be a good idea if we were around her at this time. But she didn't say when we could talk to her, so we have no idea how long this will last."  
"Maybe one of us should go talk to her to find out exactly what is bothering her," Shippo suggested.  
Sango went to object but Miroku suddenly jumped to his feet, spilling Shippo onto the ground. "For the good of the mission, I will go!"  
Sango smirked. "Fine, but if you get killed it's not our fault."  
Miroku waved her off as he turned and started heading in the direction that Shippo and Myouga told them Kagome was in. "Ah, I won't get killed. You don't have to worry about me. Besides, I've had a way with her ever since I met her!" he smiled. "See you in a bit, and I expect a reward when I come back with her!" With that, he disappeared from Sango's sight.  
Inuyasha stared at the retreating back of the monk and his eyes narrowed dangerously. If he remembered correctly, he was none too fond on Miroku's "way" with Kagome. In fact, if he used that tactic, with what Shippo and Myouga told them, the probability of Kagome actually killing him was very great. Normally Inuyasha would smirk at the monk's impending doom when it came to Kagome, or any other girl for that matter, but he didn't this time. Something was in the air that he disliked greatly and what made him even angrier was the fact that he couldn't quite place it. Although he knew this, it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.  
Miroku smirked as he came upon Kagome sitting near a cliff, which just happened to have a very steep, very big drop that would no doubt lead to a very painful death. She had her back to him and her knees pulled up to her chin. He gulped silently and changed his amused smirk to that of a gentle smile as he stopped walking a few feet away from her.  
"Hello, Kagome," he said gently. She did not answer, didn't even acknowledge the fact that he was there. He gulped and took a step closer. "Shippo and Myouga tell us that you don't want anyone near you. Why is that?"  
"Whatever they told you, it's true," she answered quietly, in a tone that sent chills down Miroku's back, the bad kind. "Please, listen to them and go away. I will speak with you all when I am ready."  
"Why aren't you ready now?" Miroku asked being bold and taking a few more steps closer to her. He was nearly right beside her, and she could feel him. He saw her shrink into herself, and noted that she had been sitting with her arms wrapped tight around her drawn-up knees.  
"Please, just go away . . ." she asked, her eyes tight closed.  
"Come on, Kagome," Miroku smiled as he put on his charm. "You can tell me, you can tell me anything you want. I'm here." He put his hand on her shoulder. Immediately she recoiled and jumped to her feet, a little ways away from Miroku with her back still to him.  
"Please," her voice cracked. "Just please . . . I don't mean to be rude but go away. I can't be around any of you."  
"Why not? What's wrong?" Miroku stupidly asked as reached to place his hand on her arm. "Come on, Kagome," he teased. "You can tell me. Tell me. I'll keep it our little secret. You don't have to worry about a thing . . ." He finally put his hand on her arm.  
Immediately she spun around and slapped him harshly across the face, pulling out of his grasp as if he were some foul creature tainting her with poison just through his touch. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!" she sobbed and tore away from him, disappearing into the woods just as he got over his initial shock. He stared at the spot he last saw her at and touched his burning cheek.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  
Inuyasha's ears perked up and he jumped to his feet when he heard the cry. His head snapped in the direction it came from, Shippo and Sango copying his movements. "Kagome?"  
They waited in tense silence for someone to appear into their clearing. They did not have long to wait. Miroku appeared with a shocked expression existent on his countenance. They stared at him expectantly.  
"Well?!" snapped Shippo impatiently. "What happened?!"  
"She . . . she slapped me."  
"She slapped you?" the entire group chorused.  
"Yeah." He looked up at them. "She slapped me."  
"You idiot. You tried to have your way with her didn't you?" Sango inquired.  
"Not . . . exactly."  
"Well, what happened?!" asked Inuyasha, now getting extremely impatient.  
"I . . . tried to get out of her what was wrong . . . and she just kept asking me to leave. I was gentle with her, if that's what you are wondering, but once I touched her everything just went wrong."  
"What happened?" asked Sango.  
"She . . . drew away from me as if I were . . . I don't know, as if I were evil incarnate or something. Then the second time I went to touch her she turned and slapped me, then ran away. I lost sight of her long before I got my bearings back again."  
"Then I'll talk to her," Inuyasha stated as he started heading to where Miroku came from.  
"NO!" Miroku shouted and ran up to block the way. "Don't! If you value every last shred of your dignity, don't. She will treat you as if you shouldn't be there, as if you shouldn't exist. And you're more vulnerable to her that I am. Just think of what she would do to you."  
"Yet unlike you I'm stronger," countered Inuyasha. "Now let me through!"  
"I can't do that. Trust me when I say to trust her decision. She said that she would talk to us when she was ready. I am giving her time because I certainly don't want slapped again or have something worse done to me. Please, I am begging you, Inuyasha, don't go after her. Let her be alone, as she wants to be, and don't bother her. Don't make the same mistake I did."  
"I don't make the same mistakes you do."  
"You will this time if you try to talk to her, believe me. I speak from personal experience. You will regret it if you try to find her."  
"I'll regret it?" Inuyasha inquired crudely.  
"Let me put it this way, has she ever slapped you?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh." That was not the response he expected. "Well, um, purposefully or on accident?"  
"Pur —" he stopped. All the times Kagome had slapped him it was when he woke her, just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and he startled her. Otherwise that, she would only tell him to "SIT!" whenever he did anything wrong. "Accidentally," he finally answered.  
"Alright, now imagine the strength behind that slap . . . now imagine if she had done it purposefully all those times." Inuyasha actually flinched for all to see. "Exactly. For once in your life, heed my warning, heed everyone else's warning. Now is not a good time to see her, and if she specifically meant to give the message to you, then there is probably a good reason why she doesn't want to see you."  
"And just what exactly would that be?!"  
"I don't know, but just remember how she treated me. She couldn't stand my presence. She was terrified when I touched her, when I talked to her."  
"But you're missing something here, I'm not you."  
"No, but the message was for you, not specifically for me. If you try and find her then her reactions towards you will probably be a lot more violent."  
Inuyasha went to pass a snide remark and brush past the monk, but Shippo suddenly jumped onto Miroku's shoulder and stared seriously at Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha . . . now that I think of it, she nearly reacted the same way towards me. When I hugged her she drew away a little, I guess she tried to make it seem like nothing was wrong. But now that we're discussing this, I see that something really is wrong with her, but if we try to talk to her then we might just make everything worse. I am willing to have a slightly altered Kagome with us than no Kagome at all."  
Inuyasha blinked and stared at Shippo.  
"You're not the only one who wants to be near her," the little kitsune continued. "I want to be near her just as much as you do, just as much as we all do, but with how she treated Miroku, I'm not going to dare go against her request. I don't want her to lose her trust in me, and I doubt you want that too."  
Inuyasha looked away. "That still doesn't help matters much. We don't know what's bothering her. We can't look for the shards when she's acting like this."  
"Will you stop using the excuse to look for the shards as an easy way out to everything!!" Sango snapped and Inuyasha glared at her. "Just open your eyes already! Kagome is our friend! If you keep that idea in your head then it will seem like you were using her all this time and when everything's done you will drop her like you never even cared for her! Open your eyes you stupid half-demon! She is in some sort of trouble and all you say you care about is finding the jewel shards?!! That's a load of shit and you know it!!" Sango panted angrily before taking a deep breath and calming her nerves. "When she wants to come back she will, until then all we can do is wait. We should stay here in case she wants to find us, instead of disappearing on her as if her actions separated her from the group completely."  
"She needs friends who understand, my Lord Inuyasha," Myouga spoke up after a long silence. "We may not know what she is going through at the moment, but when she feels it is time to return, we must show her that we are always here for her. We must be gentle with her and give her time."  
"Yeah, well I gave her time. I gave her enough time to return to our time. I won't give her much more." With that said, Inuyasha turned away from the direction he was heading in originally and brushed past Sango out of the clearing. The rest of the group simply looked at each other with worry and Shippo jumped to Sango, who held him gently, motherly. He whimpered in her arms.  
"Will Kagome ever return Sango . . . ?"  
"I don't know . . ."  
Inuyasha looked back at the party, his eyes losing their icy stare. He leapt into the air a few times until he chose a tree and sat on it, leaning against its trunk. He stared at the ground beneath him.  
"Kagome . . . what's wrong? Why won't you let me see you . . . ?" 


	3. Chapter Two

THE SECRET Part 2 By: The Lady Amarisa Silvermoon Disclaimers: Normal stuff. Don't own, don't sue, that kind of thing. Enjoy!  
  
Kagome slammed into a boulder before she fell to her knees. Her lungs were burning, causing her entire body to scream out in pain. The stitch in her side was not helping much either. She gasped in the welcome cold air and clutched at her aching heart. She could not let them touch her; she couldn't let them near her. If they ever found out, if they ever knew the truth, she wouldn't know what she would do. Her heart yearned for them and yet at the same time she was terrified of what they might stumble upon. She wanted them to hold her lovingly; she wanted to know that she was safe and everything was going to be all right. Yet the slightest touch caused so much pain that each time her soul broke that much more. Even little Shippo, if he ever found out, if he ever realized what was wrong with her, if he ever knew she wasn't . . . no, she couldn't let that happen. She had to distance herself from them at all costs, even if she had come to seek protection from them. The demons lurking around every bend in this time, which could surely kill her in one swipe, did not begin to compare to the demons waiting for her in the future.  
Just the mere thought of these things caused her to break down into tears. She sobbed into her hands; part of her wishing that Inuyasha were here to try to make her stop, while another part of her screamed that he shouldn't come anywhere near her. If it were bad if Shippo ever found out, she dare not think of how Inuyasha would react. She did not want to know what he would think of it, what he would think of her. He was so unpredictable; to be safe, how could she ever tell him? How could she ever let him know? He would be . . . she didn't know how he would be and that made her cry more. What if he pushed her away, not ever wanting to be near her again? Conversely, what if he became compassionate and showed her that he was there for her? But how could she know all this for sure? She wanted to be near him, she wanted it so badly, and yet . . . She just could not risk it.  
To save herself from the trouble she could easily go home and lock herself in her room, but she couldn't face her family. She had to stay here. Miroku . . . Miroku's attitude towards women mirrored that of . . . he completely represented . . . she wouldn't dare go anywhere near him. He may mean well but the similarities were too striking. There were a few major differences, yes, but the similarities were just too striking. Sango would understand so she could bring herself to be around her. Inuyasha . . . would be Inuyasha and there was no telling what she would do around him or him around her. The only thing she knew about him was that he would eventually be able to sense it; from there she did not know what would happen. Shippo would try to understand but he either would be completely confused or consumed with anger, she wasn't sure which. She wasn't sure about anything anymore. She was lost in the darkness with no way out. Lost. Lost. She screamed and grabbed her head, wishing with all her might that the memories would go away. But the more she tried the more they reappeared, just as clear and just as fresh as before . . .  
  
Inuyasha started in his tree, his eyes searching frantically through the forest in front of him. He had heard Kagome scream, of that he was positive. He would be able to hear her scream from miles away if the situation ever arose. But where had her scream come from and why? The shrubs below him rustled and out popped Sango and Miroku with Shippo and Myouga not far behind. They looked around frantically before they finally spotted Inuyasha as he jumped from the tree and landed gracefully on his feet.  
"Did you hear – Kagome —"  
"I heard, Sango," Inuyasha replied quickly and sharply as he glanced at their surroundings. "I heard . . ."  
"Is she okay," Shippo asked as he darted back and forth, his tail bristling as he readied himself for an attack that did not come.  
"Miroku . . ." Inuyasha practically growled. "I'm only going to ask this once. Which way did she run?"  
Miroku studied their position before finally pointing, "There." Inuyasha took off immediately with his friends close behind him.  
"KAGOME!!" he shouted when they reached the clearing Miroku and Kagome had been at. He sniffed the air and caught a whiff of her scent, it was just enough. Instantly, he darted in her direction. "KAGOME!!"  
Kagome gasped and looked up from her fallen position by the boulder. She saw Inuyasha, with her other friends not far behind, and nearly screamed. "NOO!!!" she cried out and instantly tied to run away. Inuyasha was there in a second. He caught her in his arms and held her fast.  
"Kagome! Tell us what's wrong!" he commanded as he held back the impulse to shake her.  
She looked up into his eyes and his soul nearly shattered at what he saw. Fear. Pure fear directed at him, at him! His eyes widened in his own fear for a split second before she cried out again and forcefully pushed him away, tears falling freely from her eyes. And he let her push him away; he let her run from him, anything to get that fear out of her eyes. He had never seen anything like it from her before. She had never looked at him that way. Sure, she was afraid of him occasionally in the past but it was nothing in comparison to the primal, soul-wrenching terror he saw now. He watched helplessly as Sango caught Kagome and wrapped her arms around her, gently bringing her to the ground; Kagome did not try to run away. Hurt filled his eyes as he watched Kagome cry into Sango's shoulder, her whole body trembling.  
Miroku, who had been standing near Sango, went to try to console Kagome as well but she stopped him instantly with one hoarse scream, "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"  
Sango looked up at Miroku apologetically before she tried to shush Kagome and rocked her in her arms. Kagome only cried harder and held tightly onto Sango as if she was her only lifeline left.  
"Is she possessed?" asked Shippo. No one answered. No one knew.  
"Kagome . . ." Sango soothed. "What's wrong . . . ? Tell us, please. You know we are always here for you. Tell us . . ."  
Kagome shook her head.  
"Kagome . . ." Shippo whispered as he walked up and tried to touch her. She whimpered and clung onto Sango tighter. The light in Shippo's eyes dimmed and he backed away.  
"Kagome . . ." Inuyasha tried. His exterior was strong; a little concerned but strong nevertheless, while inside he was desperate. He took a few steps forward only to see Kagome push against Sango as if she were trying to get away. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to receive an apologetic look from Sango. He stared at Kagome's shaking form, fighting back the emotions flooding through him. She didn't want to be near him, she didn't want to be anywhere around him. She didn't even want to look at him. "Fine," he said sharply as he turned and walked away.  
Kagome turned with a heart-broken look to see Inuyasha's retreating form with Shippo following him. She reached out her hand and went to say something but no sound came out. Retracting her hand, she turned back around and continued to cry on Sango's shoulder.  
"Kagome . . ." whispered Sango, "tell us what's wrong . . ."  
"I can't," she sobbed in return. "I just can't . . ."  
"Why not?"  
"Because, I just can't . . ."  
Sango sighed and nodded. "Alright. But, Inuyasha —"  
"I can't see him," Kagome answered quickly.  
"But, why?"  
"Because of what he is . . ."  
Sango's gaze snapped up to Miroku. "Demon?" he mouthed suggestively.  
"Because he's a demon?"  
" . . . Yes . . ."  
"But that's never bothered you before." She didn't answer. "Did it bother you before? All this time?"  
"No . . ."  
Miroku and Sango blinked and looked at each other. "Then, why don't you want to see him?"  
"Because of what he is!"  
Miroku took a baffled step back, alarmed at Kagome's answer. Neither he nor Sango could understand what Kagome meant by her outburst.  
"And what is he?" Sango tired to pry gently out of Kagome.  
"He wouldn't understand . . ."  
"Kagome, you didn't answer my question."  
"He won't understand . . ."  
"What won't he understand? What is he to you? Kagome."  
Kagome's eyes snapped open and she blinked, looking up at Sango. Sango took in a short breath of air at the light she saw in Kagome's suddenly dry eyes. It was . . . harder, indifferent to her surroundings, contrasting greatly to what existed before. "I'm sorry," Kagome apologized as she stood. "Since I'm here we might as well start searching for the jewel shards."  
"Kagome, we don't have to immediately," Sango stated as she stared up at the girl, not quite getting over her initial shock of Kagome's sudden change.  
"No, we should," anything to get her mind off her current situation. "Go and tell Inuyasha and Shippo. They'll want to leave as soon as possible. And tell them that I apologize about the delay, I just had a lot to think about but I'm better now."  
Miroku stared dumbly at Kagome, standing rooted to the spot. He didn't believe her in the least.  
"Kagome . . ."  
"Miroku, please! Let me forget about this!"  
"But Kagome . . ."  
"GO, Miroku!"  
Miroku did not argue. He immediately stumbled to her command and raced after Inuyasha and Shippo, not wanting to face Kagome's wrath. Sango, on the other hand, stared at the young girl as she stood. She didn't like the way she was acting before, but she certainly did not like her current personality. The change in the young girl was so drastic that Sango's eyes became indifferent towards her. The caring they once held within them completely disappeared; died as Kagome's tears died, faded as Kagome's tears faded, became a mask to her true feelings, her true concern, as Kagome masked the truth of her actions and masked her true feelings. She could tell the girl was trying to hard to be strong in her time of weakness, but she started too soon and in the wrong way.  
Although, soon these thoughts escaped Sango's mind as she saw Kagome's eyes soften and she walked over to where her bike was resting. At that time, Miroku returned with Inuyasha and Shippo. Inuyasha still didn't look at Kagome and not a work passed between any of them as they started on their way through the forest. With time, however, Kagome slowly made her way from the head of the group to the back and Miroku lead the way. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to see Kagome ever so slowly dropping further behind the group with her head bowed dispiritedly. Sango, too, noticed this and realized that Kaogme's short burst of strength had sputtered out and left just enough to allow her to bring herself to be around them. She sighed and walked p to Miroku's side, gesturing him to look at Kagome. He did so before they exchanged worried looks towards each other. Miroku sighed and looked down as he walked. Inuyasha, however, continued to stare back at Kagome and for once concerned crossed his eyes. Grabbing Shippo, who had been floating on an enlarged leaf that was of course just an illusion since he wasn't allowed to sit on the basket on Kagome's bike, he jogged up to Sango and Miroku and dumped the kitsune onto Miroku's shoulder.  
"Keep going," Inuyasha whispered. 'I'm going to try to talk to Kagome."  
"You're insane," Miroku stated simply.  
"So I'm insane!" Inuyasha hissed, careful to make sure Kagome didn't hear, not that she was paying much attention anyway. "At least I'm not a pervert like you!" Miroku merely smiled at his comment as Inuyasha dropped his pace to match that of Kagome's.  
"Something's up and you're not telling me what."  
"Inuyasha, I don't need this now."  
"Well, too bad, you're getting' it! Now tell me what's up with you or I will stop this entire thing and we'll camp right here until I get some answers!"  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha, and either it was his imagination or the gap between them was slowly widening, as Kagome seemed to pull away from him. "Then you camp here, I'm going to keep looking." She sped up her pace, thankful that for once she was downwind of him. Inuyasha growled and leapt up to meet her.  
"All alone? You wouldn't stand a chance out there. This world is a lot harsher than yours."  
Kagome turned and glared at him, tears threatening to brim her eyes. Inuyasha couldn't help but blink at her in shock for a brief second or so before he regained his usual composure. "You think my time is all peace loving and gentle?! TRY LIVING THERE SOMETIME!!" With that, she turned sharply around and walked at a brisk pace. Inuyasha stared at her in shock before he scratched his head in confusion, unable to decipher exactly was she had going through her head.  
"FINE!" he yelled. "HAVE IT YOUR WAY! MIROKU!! SANGO!! WE'RE CAMPING HERE!!"  
Miroku and Sango, with Shippo and Kirara, who had recently come back from some time to herself, following suit, looked back puzzled at Inuyasha and then to Kagome. They shrugged and retraced their steps towards Inuyasha's position. Kagome turned and glare dangerously at him, something she rarely ever did. The fire in her eyes was intense, and yet for some reason Inuyasha knew that whatever it was she was going through, it was slowly smothering the flames and so her glare wasn't as extreme as it would have been normally, not that she normally glared at him in that way anyway. Be that as it may, Kagome turned and leant her bike against the trunk of a nearby tree before she turned and disappeared into the forest. Inuyasha went to follow but Sango held out her arm and he bumped into it when he went to pass her.  
"Leave her be," Sango ordered. "You've done enough."  
Inuyasha didn't answer. Instead, he looked to where he last saw Kagome before he turned and disappeared in the opposite direction. Everyone, aside from the obvious two, watched him go and sighed.  
"Whatever's wrong with Kagome, it's affecting Inuyasha too," commented Shippo. "He just doesn't want to admit it, the idiot."  
"Doesn't anything at affects Kagome in turn affect him as well?" Miroku stated more than asked as he looked up at the sunset, a small smile tugging at his lips. "After all, there are some things that he won't admit to. Some things that I think this time Kagome needs to hear."  
Sango smiled. "All too true. If only his pride wouldn't always get in the way, things would be a lot different."  
"Please stop this talk," Shippo grumbled with his arms crossed. "You're making me sick."  
Miroku and Sango chuckled light-heartedly. 


	4. Chapter Three

THE SECRET Part 3 (Lemon) By: The Lady Amarisa Silvermoon Disclaimers: MUST READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY!!!!! Normal stuff. Don't own, don't sue, that kind of thing. All right, I would like to tell you to enjoy this section of the story but the thing is this part is very dark. Emphasis on the word dark. It's a LEMON as well, and in the worst way. You will find out what happened to make Kagome act the way she has been for a while, and you'll see her continue to get worse. I wrote this as realistically as possible, as I saw it in my head, trying to get my point across. Only in stories does the hero show up and save the day just in the knick of time, but not in this one. This is how it happens in real life, and this is how it should be read and understood. Not that I imagine this every time I daydream about this world, but the idea just popped up and I realized what I could do with it. This is a very horrid thing to happen to any girl and I would like to make it known that if you or anyone you know had this happen to them then please help them. Show them that you are there for them no matter what; it is one of the best things you could do for them, no matter how long ago it may have happened. And if this kind of thing ever happened to you, then please realize that your friends could do more for you than you may think; if they are true friends then they will stick by your side and help you in any way they can, as you will see Inuyasha do for Kagome. I, personally, have never had this happen to me, but I guess I saw enough movies and TV shows to show me how to write this, especially the reaction of the girl after it happened. I did not mean to offend anyone, but I want people to know that this is not something anyone, male or female, wants done to them. All right, now that I have that out of my system, on with the story . . . Some of the italicized words not only correspond with the past but the present as well, just keep that in mind, please. If you don't want to read the graphic writings, scroll down until the italics stop and then start.  
  
Summery for those who do not wish to read this part: Kagome is walking through the woods alone and everything she sees reminds her of what happened which includes three men. She remembers everything vividly and comes across a lake. Inuyasha, after having a few minutes to himself, comes to find her. He does, and he sees her kneeling by a lake experiencing Obsessive Compulsive Disorder (she is rubbing at her arms furiously almost to the point of bleeding, crying the entire time). She gets so frustrated that throws herself from the lake and sobs. Inuyasha feels compelled to go to her but he restrains himself. After a while she goes to the camp, after it is beyond dark, and lies down in her sleeping bag, refusing to let Shippo lay next to her. Inuyasha perches himself in a tree near her and he watches her the entire night, never once sleeping. He hears her moan and cry out in her sleep as she thrashes about, hearing "No don't . . . please stop . . ." His eyes widen and he jumps down and goes up to her, taking a sniff of her trying not to wake her or get hit. He smells old blood and three other scents aside from her own. He knows instantly what happened and he just sits there, staring at her in shock and fear. Miroku, who had been awake from all the noise Kagome was making, and who was surprised that Shippo and Sango were sleeping through it, sees the entire thing and eventually he and Inuyasha lock eyes in a mutual stare. End.  
  
Kagome walked slowly through the many rays of shadow. The sun was setting in the west and instead of the last rays of light shining through the forest, the trees were too thick to let light in and so the rays diminished and a land of shadows prevailed. Darkness won the war. Kagome's heart rate sped up as she tried to block out the many horrific memories flashing through her mind. She was scared. Taking deep breaths, she looked into the dark orange-red sunset ahead of her, trying to calm her nerves. Something was up, something bad and whatever it was, she couldn't shake it. Just as she could not shake the sensation that someone was following her. Kagome looked back and saw nothing but a darkened street behind her. Kagome looked back and saw nothing but a darkened forest behind her. Sighing she resumed her walk and continued on her way. The sky continued to become darker and darker and the shadows stretched their boundaries covering everything they could. A cold breeze blew and sent shivers down Kagome's spine, forcing her to wrap her arms around her in order to remain warm. Suddenly she heard a rustling and a sound behind her. Kagome spun around and saw a few trashcans fall over and a cat jump away meowing. Kagome spun around and saw the leaves in a nearby tree rustle and a bird fly away screeching.  
Sighing she turned around and came face to face with a small lake ahead of her that was too large to refer to as a pond. Sighing she turned around and came face to face with three burly men in their early twenties it seemed walk out of an alleyway ahead of her. Her eyes widened in comprehension of what they had planned and the fact that no matter how hard she fought she would not get away. Taking a chance as they sauntered closer to her, dangerous and frightening gleams in their eyes with vicious smiles, she leapt forward and hit one of them square in his face with her purse, stunning him. She ran past them and sprinted as fast as she could down the sidewalk, hearing their thundering footsteps behind her. With her time spent in the past, she had become in good shape and so her speed when she ran was rather fast, but theirs was faster. Screaming when they caught up with her, they blocked her blow with her purse and knocked it out of her hands, slamming her against a wall in another alleyway. Her head cracked against the wall and she stood there dazed, at least she thought she stood there. When she finally regained comprehension of her surroundings, she realized she was now on the ground with one of them ripping open her blouse and throwing it to where her purse laid, the other two men just kneeling there laughing sadistically.  
Kagome walked up to the waters' edge and stared blankly down at her reflection, but she didn't see it, she only saw her memories, her flashbacks and nothing else. She lost all sense of her surroundings.  
Kagome screamed again but it was muffled as the one atop her crushed her lips with his, bruising them. Kagome reached up and gingerly touched her lips with the tips of her fingers, tears falling from her eyes. She writhed beneath his weight, screaming at him to get off her, asking for help from anyone who happened to overhear her, though no one did aside from the three in the alleyway. She desperately tried to hit him with her tiny fists but it made no difference, he was too strong. In one swift movement, he motioned to his friends and one of them grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head, while another one took her legs and pinned them down as well, spreading them at the same time. Tears were now flowing freely from her eyes as she pleaded with them to stop. The only answer she received was more laughter, laughter directed at her. They were mocking her, mimicking her cries and then cracking up when they finished the line. The one atop her loomed his face over hers, miming her shouts and laughing in her face. She could barely stand to look at him but she couldn't move because the one holding her hands down took one of his hands and held her head to prevent her from looking away. The man over her laughed and kissed her again, just as hurtful. Before all this happened, Kagome thought that only demons could be this cruel, now she saw she was wrong.  
The man above her, crushing her painfully to the pavement with his weight, straddled her hips and unhooked her bra, sliding it up her arms where the other man used it to tie her hands together. Her torso was completely exposed to them and she begged them repeatedly to stop, her tears not ceasing to fall.  
"She is a beaut isn't she?" the one who held down her hands commented.  
"That she is . . ." answered the one above her, running his hands gently down her breasts. She whimpered and writhed beneath him, still asking them to stop.  
"Hey!" said the man holding down her legs. "Let me see!"  
"You'll get your chance!" the one above her spat as he continued to caress her, almost lovingly. "When I'm done you'll both get your turn . . ." he whispered. Kagome looked up at him fearfully, knowing what was coming. And it happened. He bent down and took one of her breasts in his mouth, biting and sucking so painfully that Kagome thought he was going to kill her. She screamed and tried to get out from under him, but she couldn't move. The man's hands roamed over her body hungrily, too hungrily and she knew they had come out here tonight looking for this exact thing, and she just happened to be the victim. When he was through with that breast, he moved on to the other one, leaving behind a bleeding the bruised one, throbbing uncontrollably. Kagome felt the man's arousal against her leg and felt him already building up a steady rhythm. He wanted her now, and he didn't waist any time either. With a growl of frustration and lust, he reached down and roughly slid her skirt and underwear down her legs in one swift movement. Kagome fell to her knees by the waters' edge and hugged herself, weeping uncontrollably.  
The man holding her legs took the skirt and threw it to the rest of her clothes, leaving only her socks and shoes on. She screamed again and begged them loudly not to continue, but the man above her wouldn't hear of it. Still straddling her hips, he quickly unzipped his pants and let his member out, large and erect. Gasping for air from screaming too much, Kagome let loose an ear-piercing scream as he plunged into her hard, excruciating pain shooting throughout her entire body as her maidenhead broke. The man continued to slam into her and he even took hold of her legs and bent them 'till they rested against her chest, all without stopping. As she screamed for him to stop he moaned and cried out in pleasure, and his friends nearly sat back watched this as if this was just some porno movie they saw every night. They laughed as she cried, and the man above her smashed into her violently, ignoring what he could be causing to her body, lost in his own sadistic pleasure. With each pulse, he moaned, and Kagome's scream grew higher and louder as she tried to thrash about and escape, but the man holding her head and her hands was too strong so she only managed to move her head a few millimeters to each side, her tears soaking into the pavement beneath her. Blood poured freely from where the man violated her. Soon she screamed so much that her voice grew hoarse and she could only lay there, trying to force herself out of their grasp to grab her things and make a run for it.  
The man came, after one last excruciating thrust into her, and he collapsed onto her, pulling out and rolling off so one of his friends could have a shot. The man who was holding onto her legs was next, and he was just as worse as the first one, if not more so. Commenting how she really was a sight, he began licking and sucking her body all over and Kagome could do nothing to stop him. Her body was aching and she still could not move; her legs were too sore to try to kick him off because of the force in which they had been held to her chest. So she merely lay there, too hurt and in too much pain to do anything. The man administrating the licks and kisses seemed to be more gentle than the first, and yet Kagome could sense that he was getting some cruel pleasure from all this. He kissed his way across her chest, licking the wounds previously inflicted almost as an apology. He made his way down her abdomen where he paid close attention to, sucking harshly and nipping, all the while his hands roughly squeezing her breasts. Kagome cried the entire time. When he finally reached her entrance he inhaled her and stuck his tongue in her with such ferocity that it was like he was drinking her like he drank beer. Kagome managed another cry and tried to force her hands out of the other man's grasp, but she couldn't budge. In fact, the man had gotten so impatient that he actually started to suck and kiss down her arms, while the other man enjoyed what he was doing to her down below.  
The man behind her simply watched amused before he got up and walked away, stating to his friends that they should come and find him when they had finished. They answered him without ever breaking their rhythm. Kagome cried and cried since there was nothing else she could do about it all. Then, the one who had been drinking her stopped and crawled his way up her body, giving her a gentle kiss that soon turned malicious and painful. She felt his tongue probing in her mouth, as she lay there passively, unable to do anything more. She prayed that Inuyasha would come find her, but then she remembered that she told him two weeks, which would be up tomorrow. He wouldn't like having to wait that long but she had a feeling he knew why she chose that long so he, for the safety of both himself and Kagome, didn't come to find her and drag her back to the past. For the first time in her life, Kagome wished that his stubbornness would overtake him and he would come for her; and when he found she was not where she should be then he would follow her scent until he did find her. However, it never happened, he never came and she could do nothing about it. The man above her started thrusting into her, slow and gentle at first but then he must have thought, 'Ah, the hell with it," and increased his pace and force. It was more painful than the last one. Kagome could feel her dried blood on her legs and felt more pain than ever as the guy continued his ministrations, not bothering to lift her legs to alleviate some of the pain like the other one did. It seemed that this person not only liked giving her pain, but he liked receiving it as well. He drove into her harder and faster than before. Kagome found her voice again and screamed bloody-murder, praying that this time someone would hear her . . . but no one did. He came quickly, and painfully, and he screamed his lungs out in pure ecstasy, continuing to pump into her until every last bit of his seed was inside her. He collapsed onto her, hard, and laid there, kissing her neck gently as if they were a long-time couple, it made Kagome sick. Finally, oh finally, he rolled off her and lay panting on the ground beside her with the other man moving atop her and straddling her to prevent her from escaping. She just didn't care anymore because she didn't think things could get any worse. The man on the ground asked his friend if he needed any help and he responded with a yes. Then, as the previous one went and held her legs again, kissing them lovingly, the man atop her brought her hands down from over her head and forced her hand to wrap around his erection, which he had taken out a long time ago. For Kagome, when all this was happening it was all a haze to her since she stopped caring at this point, yet she knew perfectly well what was going on and so she remembered every last detail clear as day. She sat rocking on the ground, her arms still wrapped tight around her as a shield to the outside world. The man moved her hand with his in a pumping motion, forcing her to perform masturbation on him. He moaned and groaned in pure pleasure.  
"Yeah, baby," he whispered as he bucked his hips against the movements of their hands. "Oh, yes . . . just like that baby, don't stop, don't you dare stop." Kagome came to her senses and realized a way she could get back at them. She tightened her hand around him viciously and twisted. He cried out in pain and backhanded her sharply, WHACK! Kagome's head snapped to the side at such a force that she thought her neck would have surely broken, though it didn't.  
"I'll get you for that," the man snarled. He moved up her body and this time bent on his hands and knees over her head. He forced her head to face forward again and the other man had to hold her down firmer because with the position she was in, if no one else was there she could have surely escaped. The man atop her forced her mouth open wide, wider than she thought it could go, and he thrust himself inside, nearly choking her. Moaning with evil pleasure, the man built up a rhythm as he pumped in and out of her mouth, burying himself deep within her throat, nearly suffocating her.  
"Like that, bitch?" he sneered as he panted and increased his speed. Kagome couldn't get a sound out, she could barely breathe. When he pulled out and started push in again, Kagome clamped down on him, thinking how disgusting this whole thing was. He yelled in pain and abruptly sat up, slapping her and punching her again and again, splitting her lip. "Bitch!" he screamed. "This is what you get, bitch! You're my bitch! I own you! You never EVER do that to me again, UNDERSTAND!?" The blows were so brutal that Kagome thought she would surely die from them. They seemed to go on forever. This entire experience seemed to be eternal. It was as if these guys were actually demons and they had an endless amount of stamina. Then, as if the guy came to his senses, he stopped and slinked lower down her body. Taking one breast in his hand, he rubbed it forcefully as he sucked on the other one. Kagome writhed beneath him but it did no good because his hand and his mouth simply switched positions. The guy eventually stopped but instead of doing anything else that the other two had, he pushed up and started sucking on her shoulders, then nipping, then he was all out biting her! Kagome cried out as she felt the blood pour from her wounds and onto the cement below her, but the guy merely smiled wickedly and continued his ministrations, not caring at all.  
At this point Kagome officially believed that she would die this very night. She had never in her life experienced something this vial, and that was pretty amazing considering the fact that she was constantly around demons in warring Japan. When the man finally entered her, quite painfully, she managed to hold back a muffled cry. He had to be the worst one out of the three. He slammed into her repeatedly, loving every minute of it, loving all the pain he inflicted upon her.  
Kagome winced and lowered her head to the ground, her knees still bent under her.  
Finally, the guy came, and it hit him hard, with his nails raking down her body creating more bleeding wounds before he fell atop her panting, not bothering to catch any of his weight. Kagome, who had nearly passed out on a few occasions, stared blankly and dejectedly at the stars above her, stars that shone too cheerily and brightly down upon this horrific scene of the purest evil Kagome had ever come across, this included her encounters with Naraku. After a few excruciatingly long minutes where Kagome could barely breathe because of the weight atop her, the man rolled over, ignoring any discomfort he might of caused Kagome, and told his friend, who was still sitting there enjoying the whole ordeal, that it was time to go. When his friend asked what they should do with "the girl" he answered that he had too soft a heart and that they would just leave her to fend for herself or until someone finds her, or until she dies, which Kagome thought was not an impossible outcome. Re-zipping his pants, the man stood and beckoned his friend to follow, then walked away without a second glance that Kagome could see. His friend, however, since he did have "a soft heart" took Kagome's belongings, laid them next to her, and then untied her hands. His friend snapped at him from around the corner and asked what the hell was taking him so long, that Kagome wasn't worth another go or his sympathy. The man sighed and looked Kagome over again, whereas she didn't even give him a glance, she simply stared up at the stars, her breathing erratic, before he turned and silently walked away, never once glancing back.  
As Kagome looked back on it, she wasn't sure exactly how she got home, or how she managed to stand up and get dressed for that matter. Nevertheless, the next thing she knew was that she was under the hot shower in her home, curled in a fetal position, and crying, but most importantly, crying for Inuyasha's presence. She remembered seeing her blood mix with the water before it all fell down the drain, never to return. Her sense of safety had gone with it. Kagome lifted her head and stared blankly at the tranquil water. After she had had her shower, she locked herself in her room all the next day, saying she didn't feel well because she didn't think her family would think her pure anymore, clean. In addition to this, her wounds were so deep, both mentally and physically, that she had to keep cleaning them in order for them not to be infected more so than they already were, since she had been lying on dirty alleyway cement, so of course they had yet to fully heal. She kept replacing her bandages that took painstakingly long to put on in the first place and it was during these times that Kagome had decided that being near Inuyasha right now would not be a good thing since he would probably view her as a dirty slut. However, even with this in mind, she also decided that it would be best to stay in the past just in case those men ever came looking for her again. That's why she was where she was now, that's why she wouldn't let anyone near her, that's why she wore thick clothing, to hide the bandages, and that's why she refused to be anywhere upwind of Inuyasha because of his sensitive nose. When she remembered this, she leapt up, rolled up her sleeves at the same time, took huge handfuls of water and began rubbing it vigorously against her skin, roughly and painfully making her arms turn red and sore, though in her mind she hoped it would cleanse her. This is how Inuyasha found her.  
He had gone off in a different direction, that much is true, but Sango, on some occasions, can be easily fooled. With this in mind, he actually did sort of a U-turn, avoided the campsite completely, and headed in Kagome's direction. He found her as he hid himself behind a tree, watching her. After a few moments of watching her do the same procedure over and over again, a thought came to his mind. Kagome had mentioned it once or twice before. She said it was a real problem with some people and that they had a hard time getting over it. It was something along the lines of Complimentary Obsessive Disease or something; Inuyasha couldn't quite remember it clearly, since he wasn't really paying attention when she brought it up. Anyway, that's what it looked like she had, and he certainly didn't like it . . . at all.  
Finally, after a long time of this abuse and hardship, Kagome flung herself from the edge of the waters to the dirt behind her, burying her face in her arms as she sobbed loudly and painfully. Inuyasha had to, once again, hold back the impulse to go up to her and take her in his arms as a sign of comfort. More than likely, if he had in fact done that, she would have screamed, slapped him, and ran away.  
Night rolled in with no stars visible whatsoever for a guide home. Kagome still lay there, her tears had stopped long ago. Now she just lay there, motionless except for the steady rhythm of her breathing. Inuyasha would have thought her dead if it weren't for that fact. He was about to jump down and carry Kagome back to camp, kicking and screaming if necessary, but at that exact moment Kagome decided to get up, wipe herself off as best she could, and head in the general direction of the camp. Inuyasha followed her silently as she walked almost in a daze. His eyes narrowed at her behavior but he marveled at her ability to maneuver deftly between the trees and around shrubs in the darkness. Usually, for humans, this blackness was too overwhelming for them and they would stop to make camp because they couldn't see an inch from their nose, but not Kagome. For some odd reason she was able to arrive safely at camp, still in her melancholy state, without a scrape on her, to Inuyasha's knowledge of course. The others greeted her warmly but she merely nodded in their direction, claiming that she was tired and wanted to go to bed. As she got her sleeping bag out and laid it on the ground, Shippo dared to hop over and try to curl up with her as he usually did. To his surprise, however, Kagome brushed him away, apologizing for the act but saying how she would like to sleep alone tonight. Shippo stared at her a little betrayed but nodded and went to where Kirara lay, trying to hold back the tears in his eyes. Sango saw this and picked him up, placing him in her lap almost lovingly. Shippo stared up at her shocked for a few moments, unable to say a word, before he smiled and snuggled into her lap more and fell asleep. Miroku smiled at this but it soon vanished once he returned his look towards Kagome. She was already in her sleeping bag with her back to them, curled up as if she were frightened of something. Inuyasha saw the whole thing.  
By the time Inuyasha had finally chosen his sleeping arrangement in a tree above where Kagome lay, it was well into the early part of the morning, or night as it still was. That was fine by him, he wasn't intending on sleeping tonight, not that he would have been able to anyway. He could go a few days without sleep very easily, he would just be hard to wake up when he did drift off to sleep, but since he always kept his guard up even while he slept, those times were far and few. Sango and Miroku had fallen asleep long ago, as did Kagome. Shippo and Kirara were out as soon as they laid down and shut their eyes; but not Inuyasha, he kept awake, always staring at Kagome, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. He did that even when perched high in the tree.  
By the time morning was beginning to crest along the horizon, Inuyasha had truly become worried. Kagome, during the night, had begun tossing and turning, calling out fragments of sentences, almost calling for help. One particular outburst caught Inuyasha's attention more so than all the others, that was, "No . . . don't . . . ! Please . . . ! Stop . . . ! Please . . . !" When she said that, something caught him in the pit of his stomach and ate away at him instantly. By the time his heart had leapt into his throat and stayed there, he jumped from the tree and landed silently beside Kagome's sleeping bag. He bent down, careful not to get whacked by her occasional flailing of the arms, and sniffed her once. Instantly an uncontrolled growl escaped his throat and he sniffed her again, longer this time. He could tell something was definitely wrong. Usually when she came to visit, she carried with her not only her own scent but the scents of her family as well. This time, however, things were very badly different. Her family wasn't as noticeable as they normally were, but three others, aside from Kagome's was, and they didn't smell too inviting. As he sat cross-legged beside her, his arms crossed as well, he stared at her in a scrutinizing manner. The scents seemed old, lingering almost as if they wouldn't go away. When Kagome repeating the phrase Inuyasha feared so much, he instantly knew what happened.  
Normally, had this been any other time or situation, he would have let out a cry of disbelief and horror . . . however, since things were a little different, he bit his tongue. Kagome, his pure Kagome, had somehow become tainted. He couldn't tell when or how, but he knew that he was ready to kill three certain people in a heartbeat. The soft sound of cloth rustled and Inuyasha's angry gaze instantly met that of Miroku's. The noise had woken him as well and he had actually seen most of this night's display. Their eyes locked in a mutual stare and Inuyasha knew he wasn't the only one who wanted to slit a few throats. 


End file.
